The Transformation of Tom Riddle
by Paradox Brothers Elite
Summary: Something happens that changes Tom Riddle's life forever. What exactly is that thing? You'll have to find that out on your own.


OK before I begin, I would like to give you a bit of a backround as to why Tom is in a home when he was supposed to be in an orphanage. Here it is:  
  
Tom had been in an orphanage for a majority of his life. One day, when he was 13, he spoke to Professor Dippet, the headmaster of Hogwarts at the time, for a home. When Dippet heard this, he went to work to find Tom a good home.  
Finally, during History of Magic, Tom was summoned to Dippet's office. "You  
needed to see me, Headmaster?" "Yes, I did. If my memory serves me right, you asked me if I could find you a home. Is this correct?"  
"Yes, sir, that is correct."  
"I am assuming that you still want a home?  
"He!! YES!"  
"Well then, your new family shall be arriving at around noon tomorrow."  
"Thank you. Now, If you'll excuse me, I must be getting off to class." And Tom walked to the door, exited, and left the office in search of the Divination classroom, mood exceptionally lighter than it had been about 15 minutes ago.  
  
OK, now there you go. So NO QUESTIONS about why Tom is in a house instead of  
in an orphanage. Oh, and in case you were wondering, Tom's parents are David and  
Judith McLeon.  
  
I lay in my bed, light now blasting into the room as though from millions of stadium lights, thinking of my past six years at Hogwarts, of which I had accomplished so much, only to come crashing down to Earth with a painful THUD as my new mother shouted into my room. It had only been 2 years ago that the two people that I now know as my parents adopted me. "GET UP TOM!" she would always say to me first thing in the morning. And she would always say it to me in a shrill, sort of squeaky voice, almost like that of a mouse. Also, whenever she said my name, she always said it like her saying my name would bring forth the end of the world.  
'At last,' Tom thought as he got up, 'Only two more weeks until I leave this God forsaken he!!-hole.' He thought about how long those two weeks were going to be, but decided that if he was going to do something, he should start thinking about today, and what he might do to get out of the house that he had only lived in for two years. 'Well, I'm joining the side of Lord Emantedor in a week,' he thought, 'maybe I can use that to my advantage.' He had just gotten those thoughts out of the back of his head when the same shrill voice echoed into my room. "I'M COMING!" he said to his mother. 'old goat,' he thought to himself. Anyway, he had just gotten to the kitchen when a big balding head (that of his father) popped up from the paper that he was reading. "Well, what are you waiting for? Start making breakfast, I'm famished." "Yes sir," said Tom in a disgrutled tone of voice, and he got up, got the skillet from the shelf, and went to the refrigerater, were he paused for a moment. "What would you like Father?" he asked with an air of a butler. "I'll take a sausage and bacon omlette, some coffee, and some toast." "Yes sir," and he bustled around the kitchen, preparing the omlette, the coffee, and the toast. Since he was such a good cook, it only took him 20 minutes to get all of his father's breakfast ready. He put the plate with the ommlette and the toast in front of him, and the cup of coffee to the upper right of the plate. Tom looked eagerly into the face of his father as he took his fork and starting to eat the omlette. "Well?" Tom said, "How is it?" "Your best yet son," he said, and he held out his hand, which Tom gladly took. The only reason that Tom made his father's breakfast is because he was well paid for it, and sure enough, when Tom let go of his father's hand, there was a twenty pound note in his hand.  
  
"Well, family, I'm off to work," said David. "Goodbye, dear," said Judith, and she got up, strode over to him, and gave him a peck on the cheek. David walked out of the door, and Judith sat down across from Tom. "So, Tom, how are your studies going?" she said. Since David and Judith were also a witch and wizard, they did not shun Tom's work at Hogwarts to the side. "Actually, Mother, I think I may pass this year with flying colors," Tom said proudly.  
"Well, that's good."  
"Hey Mom?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Could we visit Dad at the Ministry?"  
"Sure."  
And with that, the two went and got ready, then met in the living room. "Ready?" asked Tom. "Sure am, Son," said Judith, and they got on their broomsticks, and rode to the Ministry of Magic. Once inside, they went to the front desk. "Yes, we're here to see David McLeon, Department of Mysteries," said Judith. "One of our guide witches will help you," said the lady at the counter. A somewhat thin witch with a bony jaw walked to the counter. "You rang?" she said "Yes, these two people would like to see David McLeon," said the clerk. "Yes, ma'am," said the guide, and turned to Tom and Judith. "This way please," she said, and they turned to the left and went into an extremely long corridor. When they got to the middle of the corridor, Judith stopped. "Is there any way I could catch up with you later. Mark the door if you please. I need to talk to Dolores about something." "Ok, but please make haste. Mr. McLeon is very busy.  
"Of course."  
"But Mom-"  
"I will be back soon, son."  
Silence, and then the opening and closing of the door. More silence, then-

B-B-B------O-O-O------O-O-O------M-----------M  
B-----B----O------O----O------O-----M--M---M--M  
B-----B----O------O----O------O------M----M----M  
B-B-B-----O------O----O------O------M-----------M  
B-----B----O------O----O------O------M-----------M  
B-----B----O------O----O------O------M-----------M  
B-B-B------O-O-O------O-O-O------M------------M .


End file.
